Minecrafted
Minecrafted is an episode of Noah 10. Episode The episode begins with Noah playing on his laptop. He is playing Minecraft. "Damn Creeper! He destroyed my house!" Noah yelled angrily. Noah grabbed a drink and continued playing. "Changing it to peaceful, screw you all." Noah said as he set the game to Peaceful setting. Noah kept playing MC for hours. It was night. Noah is asleep with his computer open and Minecraft on. The Matrix and the laptop began discharging energy at each other. Suddenly, Noah turned into energy and teleported into the laptop. Noah was a MC skin in MC. He woke up. "Huh? Where am I? WHERE ARE MY FINGERS!? I'm...in Minecraft!?" Noah got up. He began walking around. "So...how do I get out of here?" Noah ran into a tree. "STUPID TREE." Noah punched the tree and got some wood. "Oh yeah. I'm in Minecraft. I can punch stuff and get stuff. Awesome." Noah said. "Can I still use the Matrix?" Noah slapped down his Matrix. He transformed. "Bigfoot!" Noah began running around and punching everything in sight. "Bam! Bam! Bam! This is fun!" Noah yelled. Noah stopped punching stuff. He reverted back and checked his inventory. "I got A LOT of stuff! Time to make me a hoose!" Noah said. Noah started making a house. It suddenly turned night. "My first floor is complete!" Noah said. Just then, a Creeper appeared in front of Noah. "AAH! A Creeper!? I thought I set it on Peaceful! Maybe when I fell asleep, I accidentally clicked Difficult." Noah transformed. "Big Chill!" Noah froze the Creeper. He punched him and smashed him into oblivion. Noah reverted back. "Creepers are...weak. Thank you Matrix!" Noah said. Noah continued making his house. It turned day. "My house is complete!" Noah yelled. "Now I need some food." Noah walked around looking for animals. He found a pig. He used a sword and killed it. He ate some bacon and went on to get more supplies. "I know a way to get stuff faster." Noah said. Noah transformed. "XLR8!" Noah sped all around punching everything. He sped back home and put his supplies in a chest. He changed back. "Now to make a crafting table and a bed." Noah said. Noah made both. As night came, Noah went to sleep. He then saw a skeleton in his house. Noah jumped out of bed and grabbed his sword. He swung at it, but his sword broke. "Well, who needs a sword when you have..." Noah transformed. "Neo!" Noah shot a big energy blast at the skeleton and destroyed it. Noah reverted back and went back to sleep. The next day, he went out and explored a near by cave. He was mining for materials. "Okay, let's get some coal...alright..." Noah got out his pick-ax and picked through a wall. There was a room full of creepers. "CREEPERS." The creepers all charged at Noah. Noah transformed. "Bullet!" Noah charged at the creepers. They all exploded. The entire cave blew up. Noah was in a crater in normal form. He only had one health left. "That was stupid." Noah said. "I better look out. I bet if I die here, I die for real." Noah started walking back to his house. "I need to get out. I bet Upgrade could help with that." Noah selected Upgrade, but before he could transform, a zombie charged at him. Noah started running from it. Noah tried to transform, but the Matrix was charging. "Worst. Timing. Ever." Noah jumped over the zombie and kicked it. He then ran away. "GET AWAY, ZOMBIE!" Noah jumped on his roof. A creeper joined the zombie and blew up the house. Noah was now at the mercy of the monsters. "No. Just...no." Suddenly, the screen turned black. "Oh. My computer ran out of power. Dayum." Noah said. "Hello?" Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Bigfoot *Big Chill *XLR8 *Neo *Bullet Villains *Creepers *Skeleton *Zombie Trivia *This episode, obviously, is a parody of Minecraft. *Find Bloody Gir! NAO Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes